The present invention relates to an active material composition comprising an alloy of type ABt with 3.2≦t≦3.5 and a yttrium based composition. The invention also provides an anode comprising said composition, and an alkaline electrolyte storage battery comprising said anode. The said storage battery has improved capacity to volume ratio, greater power and length of life.